helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~
Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー春 ～BEST WISHES！～) was Morning Musume '19's spring concert tour. The regular hall tour ran from March 16 to May 26, 2019. The tour finished with two concerts on June 4 and 5 at Nippon Budokan under the title Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ FINAL (モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー春 ～BEST WISHES！～ FINAL). The June 5 concert was broadcasted live on Hikari TV Channel 1 and Hikari TV Channel+."6/5(水)開催「モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー春 ～BEST WISHES！～FINAL」公演の生配信決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-29. The DVD and Blu-ray of the June 5 concert at Nippon Budokan were released on October 9, 2019. Both editions include a second disc with the daily performances from the June 4 concert. The Blu-ray includes a live photobooklet. Setlist Hall Tour A Pattern= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Kore Kara da! - Kobushi Factory (3/16 day, 3/17 day) #*Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS (3/21 day) #* - (3/23 day, 3/24 day, 4/14 day) #*Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (4/13 day, 4/27 day, 4/28 day, 4/29, 5/18 night, 5/25 day, 5/26 day) #*Oh No Ounou - Kobushi Factory (5/4 night) #*Shunrenka - Tsubaki Factory (5/6 night) #*Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (5/12 night) ;Main Show #VTR #What is LOVE? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #MC #Resonant Blue #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Nanchatte Ren'ai #TIKI BUN #Kimagure Princess #MC #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Sukatto My Heart #Utakata Saturday Night! #Mikan #MC #''Guest Act or Challenge Act'' #*Kitto Watashi wa - Kobushi Factory with Morning Musume '19 (Guest Act: 3/16 day, 3/17 day, 5/4 night) #*Seishun Collection - BEYOOOOONDS (Challenge Act: 3/21 day) #*Seishun Collection - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Challenge Act: 3/23 day, 3/24 day, 4/13 day, 4/14 day, 4/27 day, 4/28 day, 4/29, 5/18 night, 5/25 day, 5/26 day) #*Waratte - Tsubaki Factory with Morning Musume '19 (Guest Act: 5/6 night) #*Seishun Collection - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (Challenge Act: 5/12 night) #Jealousy Jealousy #''Medley'' ##Dance Performance - Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede ##The Vision ##Sexy Cat no Enzetsu ##Naichau Kamo ##Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai ##Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ##A gonna ##Oh my wish! ##Dance Performance - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki #MC #Seishun Night #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Are you Happy? #Password is 0 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #Jinsei Blues (4/27 onwards) #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #MC #ENDLESS SKY |-|Hall Tour B Pattern= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory (3/16 night, 3/17 night) #*Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS (3/21 night) #* - (3/23 night, 3/24 night, 4/14 night) #*Yacchae! GO! GO! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (4/13 night, 4/27 night, 4/28 night, 5/18 day, 5/19, 5/25 night, 5/26 night) #*Oh No Ounou - Kobushi Factory (5/4 day) #*Sankaime no Date Shinwa - Tsubaki Factory (5/6 day) #*Hankouki! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (5/12 day) ;Main Show #VTR #What is LOVE? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #MC #Resonant Blue #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Nanchatte Ren'ai #TIKI BUN #Kimagure Princess #MC #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #The Matenrou Show #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Maji Desu ka Ska! #MC #''Guest Act or Challenge Act'' #*Samba! Kobushi Janeiro - Kobushi Factory with Morning Musume '19 (Guest Act: 3/16 night, 3/17 night, 5/4 day) #*Dokyuu no Go Sign - BEYOOOOONDS (Maeda Kokoro, Kiyono Momohime, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano as dancers) (Challenge Act: 3/21 night) #*Dokyuu no Go Sign - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Challenge Act: 3/23 night, 3/24 night, 4/13 night, 4/14 night, 4/27 night, 4/28 night, 5/18 day, 5/19, 5/25 night, 5/26 night) #*Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory with Morning Musume '19 (Guest Act: 5/6 day) #*Dokyuu no Go Sign - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (Challenge Act: 5/12 day) #Koishite Mitakute #''Medley'' ##Dance Performance - Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede ##The Vision ##Sexy Cat no Enzetsu ##Naichau Kamo ##Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai ##Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ##A gonna ##Oh my wish! ##Dance Performance - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki #MC #Seishun Night #Help me!! (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #Jinsei Blues (4/27 onwards) #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #MC #ENDLESS SKY Encore 2 (6/4 only) #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan |-|Nippon Budokan (6/4)= ;Opening Act #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS #MC ;Main Show #VTR #What is LOVE? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #MC #Resonant Blue #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Nanchatte Ren'ai #TIKI BUN #Kimagure Princess #MC #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #The Matenrou Show #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Maji Desu ka Ska! #MC #Dokyuu no Go Sign - BEYOOOOONDS with Morning Musume '19 (Maeda Kokoro, Kiyono Momohime, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano as dancers) #Koishite Mitakute #''Medley'' ##Light Performance - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Kaga Kaede ##The Vision - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki ##Sexy Cat no Enzetsu ##Naichau Kamo ##Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai ##Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ##A gonna ##Oh my wish! ##Light Performance - BEYOOOOONDS #MC #Seishun Night (with BEYOOOOONDS as back dancers) #Help me!! (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #Jinsei Blues #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #MC #ENDLESS SKY Encore 2 #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan |-|Nippon Budokan (6/5)= ;Opening Act #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS #MC ;Main Show #VTR #What is LOVE? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #MC #Resonant Blue #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Nanchatte Ren'ai #TIKI BUN #Kimagure Princess #MC #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Sukatto My Heart #Utakata Saturday Night! #Mikan #MC #Seishun Collection - BEYOOOOONDS with Morning Musume '19 #Jealousy Jealousy #''Medley'' ##Light Performance - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Kaga Kaede ##The Vision - Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki ##Sexy Cat no Enzetsu ##Naichau Kamo ##Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai ##Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ##A gonna ##Oh my wish! ##Light Performance - BEYOOOOONDS #MC #Seishun Night (with BEYOOOOONDS as back dancers) #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Are you Happy? #Password is 0 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #Jinsei Blues #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #MC #ENDLESS SKY Encore 2 #Koko ni Iruzee! DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} ;Disc 1 #PROLOGUE (Blu-ray only) #OPENING #What is LOVE? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #MC #Resonant Blue #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Nanchatte Ren'ai #TIKI BUN #Kimagure Princess #MC #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Sukatto My Heart #Utakata Saturday Night! #Mikan #MC #Seishun Collection - BEYOOOOONDS with Morning Musume '19 #Jealousy Jealousy #The Vision【Medley】 #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu【Medley】 #Naichau Kamo【Medley】 #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai【Medley】 #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated)【Medley】 #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated)【Medley】 #A gonna【Medley】 #Oh my wish!【Medley】 #MC #Seishun Night #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Are you Happy? #Password is 0 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Jinsei Blues【ENCORE】 #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #ENDLESS SKY【ENCORE】 #Koko ni Iruzee!【W ENCORE】 #EPILOGUE (Blu-ray only) ;Disc 2 6gatsu 4ka Kouen Kaigawari (6月4日公演 回替わり; June 4 Concert Daily Specials) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #The Matenrou Show #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Dokyuu no Go Sign #Koishite Mitakute #Help me!! (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki ;Guest Acts *Kobushi Factory (Tokyo, Aichi only) **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory (Niigata only) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao ;Opening Acts & Challenge Acts *BEYOOOOONDS (Ibaraki, Nippon Budokan only) **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime **Hirai Miyo **Kobayashi Honoka **Satoyoshi Utano * (Osaka Opening Act only) ** ** *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Osaka Challenge Act only; remaining selected dates as Opening & Challenge Act) **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Matsunaga Riai **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (Hokkaido only) **Sato Hikari **Ishiguri Kanami **Kudo Yume **Yamazaki Mei Absentees *BEYOOOOONDS member Kobayashi Honoka could not participate in the opening and challenge acts on March 21 due to a school event.Nishida Shiori. "モーニング娘｡'19さん！西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-03-21. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 34 Shows Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume concert tour without Iikubo Haruna since 2011. *Former Melon Kinenbi member Saito Hitomi came to watch the concert on May 6 in Niigata.https://twitter.com/hito_saito/status/1125319067605262336 *Former 6th generation member Tanaka Reina,https://twitter.com/ganbareina11/status/1135885045166534656 ANGERME,Kawamura Ayano. "☆中西さんはぴばです☆川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-06-04.Ise Layla. "武道館 伊勢鈴蘭" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2019-06-04. the idol group Jewel☆Neige,https://twitter.com/aoyamareina/status/1135941467497623552Kaga Kaede. "黒酢。 加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2019-06-04. and idol Kawase AyameYokoyama Reina. "ありがとう♡ 横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2019-06-06. came to watch the Nippon Budokan concert on June 4. *Former 5th generation member Takahashi Ai, model and actress Araki Yuko, gravure talent Tejima Yuu, impersonator Mikan,Fukumura Mizuki. "BEST WISHES！☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2019-06-05. and former HKT48 member Tomiyoshi Asukahttps://twitter.com/asuka__t920/status/1136238742476210176/ came to watch the Nippon Budokan concert on June 5. *Kobushi Factory came to watch both Nippon Budokan concerts.Hirose Ayaka. "しんどい♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2019-06-04.Hirose Ayaka. "今日もこじらせた♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2019-06-05. Gallery MM19-BESTWISHES-visualbook.jpg|Visual Book MM19-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Group MFT FukumuraMizuki-BESTWISHES.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki FukumuraMizuki-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki MFT FukumuraMizuki2019june.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki MFT 2 IkutaErina-BESTWISHES.jpg|Ikuta Erina IkutaErina-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Ikuta Erina MFT IkutaErina2019june.jpg|Ikuta Erina MFT 2 IshidaAyumi-BESTWISHES.jpg|Ishida Ayumi IshidaAyumi-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MFT IshidaAyumi2019june.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MFT 2 SatoMasaki-BESTWISHES.jpg|Sato Masaki SatoMasaki-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Sato Masaki MFT SatoMasaki2019june.jpg|Sato Masaki MFT 2 OdaSakura-BESTWISHES.jpg|Oda Sakura OdaSakura-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Oda Sakura MFT OdaSakura2019june.jpg|Oda Sakura MFT 2 NonakaMiki-BESTWISHES.jpg|Nonaka Miki NonakaMiki-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Nonaka Miki MFT NonakaMiki2019june.jpg|Nonaka Miki MFT 2 MakinoMaria-BESTWISHES.jpg|Makino Maria MakinoMaria-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Makino Maria MFT MakinoMaria2019june.jpg|Makino Maria MFT 2 HagaAkane-BESTWISHES.jpg|Haga Akane HagaAkane-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Haga Akane MFT HagaAkane2019june.jpg|Haga Akane MFT 2 KagaKaede-BESTWISHES.jpg|Kaga Kaede KagaKaede-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Kaga Kaede MFT KagaKaede2019june.jpg|Kaga Kaede MFT 2 YokoyamaReina-BESTWISHES.jpg|Yokoyama Reina YokoyamaReina-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Yokoyama Reina MFT YokoyamaReina2019june.jpg|Yokoyama Reina MFT 2 MoritoChisaki-BESTWISHES.jpg|Morito Chisaki MoritoChisaki-BESTWISHES-mft.jpg|Morito Chisaki MFT MoritoChisaki2019june.jpg|Morito Chisaki MFT 2 References External Links *Concert Schedule: **Hall Tour (archived) **FINAL (archived) *Guest / Opening ＆ Challenge Act Announcements: **Hall Tour **FINAL *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:2019 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays